This invention relates to an auxiliary device for use between a carburetor and an intake manifold of an internal combustion engine. While the device is shown as an auxiliary device, in fact, the carburetor could be manufactured to include the device at its end which lies closest to the intake manifold.
Known in the art is a plurality of fuel saver devices for use with internal combustion engines and the reader may wish to review the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,623 issued to Graham on Oct. 26, 1982.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,875 issued to Medina on Feb. 6, 1979.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,315 issued to Herail on Dec. 7, 1976.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,534 issued to Amos on Aug. 10, 1976.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,710 issued to Albano on Mar. 30, 1976.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,900 issued to Primrose on Mar. 16, 1976.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,242 issued to Bouteleux on Dec. 3, 1968.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,377,852 issued to Blifffert on June 12, 1945.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,942,187 issued to Ruffino on Jan. 2, 1934.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,748,203 issued to Brunelle on Feb. 25, 1930.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,118,865 issued to Johnston and Cooper on Nov. 24, 1914.
The most pertinent of these patents with respect to the present invention is the patent to Graham. In the Graham patent an auxiliary device is sandwiched between the carburetor and the manifold. The auxiliary device has a central opening which corresponds in size with that of the manifold and carburetor openings. In communication with this central opening are two air inlet lines. These lines pass through the body of the auxiliary device and open at a 45 degree angle to the central opening of the auxiliary device. The air inlet openings communicate with yet other openings that pass through the body of the auxiliary device and carry therein a threaded member. The air passing through the openings in the body into the central opening impinges against the threaded members. This creates an amount of turbulence which is said to cause any unhomogenized droplets of fuel to be broken up and dispersed throughout the existing mixture.